


Unseen Tides

by snowyalice



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyalice/pseuds/snowyalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the minute Gavin Free dropped into Michael Jones’ life he knew it was going to be changed forever. Literally dropped into his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unseen Tides

Michael hadn’t really expected anything extraordinary to happen to him. Well beside being offered his dream job of being able to play video games and get paid for it but Michael didn’t expect two miracles to happen to him.

He was walking home one evening, it being still summer where it wouldn’t get cold until much later, Michael was thrown off his feet by some downwards force, causing him to be pinned to the sidewalk.

Then the crushing force was gone and someone was offering a hand to Michael who was still lying on the ground.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” yelled Michael, staring at the man. He looked back owlishly, fright in his green eyes from Michael’s sudden rage quit.

“I-I-I’m sorry” stuttered the man, a clearly ascertainable British accent laced his words.

“You should fucking be” said Michael still yelling, but not quite as worked up as he had been. Michael looked at the man, still trembling in fear of Michael’s temper. Michael took a breath to calm himself down. 

“Who are you?” asked Michael trying to be somewhat friendlier.

“Oh, um I’m Gavin” said the man, holding his hand out for Michael to shake.

“Michael.”

Gavin was about the same age as Michael, with a mop of messy light brown hair and a Roman nose. He wasn’t what Michael would have typically classified as beautiful but there was something about him.

“So what the hell were you doing landing on top of me like that?” asked Michael.

Gavin shifted nervously. “It’s hard to explain. I was being chased by some guys.”

“What did they mug you or are you in some kind of debt with them of something?” questioned Michael.

“Er, not exactly. I took something from them and now they want it back.”

A group of men, all dressed in dark clothes appeared suddenly at the end of the street. Michael swore they hadn’t been there a second ago.

“Bollocks, we’ve got to go” said Gavin grabbing Michael’s hand and dragging him behind him.

“I don’t need to go anywhere with you” yelled Michael but he still hadn’t let go of Gavin’s hand. It felt nice, Gavin holding his hand, it fit into his perfectly.

“They’ve seen you with me they’ll suspect you’ve been helping me” said Gavin pulling Michael down a side alley.

“Gavin, you’ve got to tell me what the fuck is going on” said Michael as they crouched down behind some bins. “Why are those guys chasing you? What did you take?”

“Where I’m from it’s not the same place as here” said Gavin, peeking over the top of the bins.

“No shit dumbass, I know you’re English, I got that from your accent” said Michael rolling his eyes.

“No” said Gavin turning around to look at him “I’m not just from England, I’m from a different dimension. An entirely different reality.”

“What you’re saying you’re from a parallel universe?” smirked Michael crossing his arms.

“Yes, and those guys that are chasing us are doing so because I took this.” Gavin pulled out what seemed to be a big yellow button on a chain. “It’s a dimension cannon. It basically shoots you from one dimension to another.”

“So they want it back? Is that it? Just give it back to them you fucking moron” Michael didn’t even realise he had started yelling again. Gavin winced.

“Stop yelling they’ll hear us. I can’t give it back. If I give it back I’ll never get my chance at finding them” said Gavin.

“Finding who?”

“My soulmate. They told me that my soulmate lived in this reality. I just wanted to meet them even if it was a longshot” said Gavin looking down into his hands.

“How did you expect to find them? There’s like seven billion people on the planet!” responded Michael.

“This device has some kind of homing device. It latches onto what up want desire most. Although I think this one might be faulty. I was thinking about my soulmate, whoever they are.”

“It must be because you landed straight onto me” said Michael looking to see if anyone was out there.

“Get back” cried Gavin when they heard voices pushing Michael backwards. Michael blindly grabbed onto Gavin as he fell. Michael’s back ended up pushed against the wall and Gavin was pressed right up to him. Michael could see something in Gavin’s eyes, a fire of some kind. Michael could feel Gavin’s breath on his face.

Their faces were close enough together that if Michael just leant forward… Then Gavin’s lips were upon his.

Michael felt, for want of a better word alive. He moved his hands up to curl around Gavin’s neck, Gavin’s fingers laced in Michael’s hair.

Finally they pulled away each other, still not letting go though.

“Woah” said Michael finally.

“You felt that?” asked Gavin looking into Michael’s eyes.

“Yeah” said Michael “It felt…”

“Top.”

Michael smiled at the Brit. Not the exact word Michael would have used but it seemed to fit perfectly. There was a certain glow about Gavin, something Michael hadn’t noticed before.

Something started beeping and both men looked down at the yellow flashing plastic button. Michael raised an eyebrow at Gavin as he stared at the beeping object.

“It worked. The homing device worked” said Gavin excitedly.

It took a minute for Michael to comprehend what was going on. Gavin had been trying to find his soulmate which meant…

“I’ve found you” exclaimed Gavin, looking awestruck. Michael was Gavin’s soulmate. Gavin was jumping around, cheering that it had worked.

“Shut up you idiot” said Michael, pulling Gavin’s face down to his for another kiss. Michael could feel some in his chest growing warmer.

“So you’ve found him then?” someone called out.

Then a familiar face walked towards them.

“Geoff?!”

“Actually I’m not Geoff, well not the one you know” replied a clean shaven, military suited version of Geoff.

“Then who are you?” asked Michael.

“Every universe has copies of the same person. In this universe Geoff is your boss and Gavin’s I’m a specialised military officer.” said Geoff “It’s all about the decision we make, your Geoff decided to leave the army, I opted to stay.”

“Well if there’s a copy of every person why haven’t I ever seen Gavin my universe or Gavin seen me in his?” asked Michael.

“Some people are special” replied Geoff “Some people are what we like to term ‘abnormalities’. They only exist in one universe and do not appear any where else. They’re tricky though, always looking to push boundaries and don’t follow the rules. You and Gavin are both abnormalities. Which makes you very dangerous we are unsure about what you will do.”

“Couldn’t Gavin stay here? You know with me?” asked Michael hopefully.

“No, you two can never be together” said Geoff staring Michael straight into the eyes. “More than one abnormality cannot be in the same reality.”

“Why did you tell him about me if you knew we were never meant to be together?” yelled Michael “Wouldn’t you have known he would try to find me?”

“We were trying to use you as a bargaining chip. To help control him” replied Geoff. Michael stared at him.

“You’ve obviously don’t understand people very well do you?” yelled Michael feeling his years of rage quitting bubbling up to the surface “You even don’t fucking understand  _love_!”

“Run” yelled Michael grabbing Gavin’s hand this time.

They ran past Geoff, out of the alley. Coming down both ends of the street were soldiers . Michael dragged Gavin into a building and up flights of stairs.

They were trapped.

“Gavin” said Michael putting his hand on the Brit’s face. “I am so glad I met, even if it was for such a short time.”

“I came so close, to finding everything I would ever need” said putting his face into Michael’s shoulder.

“L-Look— I’m sorry, Gavin! I fucked up this time… We won’t be together in this world, b-but the  _next_  one, we’ll be happy, dammit!  _I promise!_ ” said Michael holding him tightly.

“I know we will” said Gavin into his shoulder “'Cause you’re my boy.”

“You’re my boy Gavin.”

“Freeze! Neither of you move!” yelled a solider as they were surrounded by armed guards. Geoff waltzed into the room.

“You both knew that it couldn’t end any other way” he said.

Gavin was ripped from his arms.

“Mi-cool!”

“Gavin!”

Then Gavin was gone. And Michael was on his own.

Michael slid down the wall onto the floor, sobbing into his knees.

“Gavin. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry”

Michael put his face against the wall.

“I never even got to tell him” sobbed Michael “I never got to tell him the way I feel about him.”

———-

Gavin pounded on the wall. 

“Take me back. Take me back now” screamed Gavin, tears rolling down his face for the first time in many years.

“You know we can’t do that” said Geoff.

“Michael” wept Gavin “My little Michael.”

Gavin pressed his cheek to the wall. He felt like Michael was just on the other side of the wall, just a few feet away not a whole universe. 

“I love you Michael”

———

“I love you Gavin”

**Author's Note:**

> Idea came from the drawing by http://dostmotherknowyou.tumblr.com. Go check them out. I also suggest listening to 'Doomsday' from the Doctor Who soundtrack.


End file.
